


[Podfic] Quid Pro Quo

by argentumlupine



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>"As the stranger slings an arm under his to walk them both towards a waiting car, Rhys slowly comes to the realization that he might or might not actually be kind of really fucking drunk. “Might” seems to be winning out over “might not” right now, which would really suck, considering the person he seems to have inadvertently picked up is a) really hot, and b) very clearly down for sexy times."</em></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Vaughn and Rhys just finished their first week as Hyperion interns. Rhys makes bad decisions. Jack just wants to get social services off his back (it's bad for his PR). Turns out having a(n interrupted) one-night stand the night before an interview is a really bad idea.</em>
</p>
<p>Podfic of the story by sealdog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616574) by [sealdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealdog/pseuds/sealdog). 



> From the author: Mild dub-con tag is for Rhys being drunk as a skunk in the first chapter.
> 
> From the reader:  
> 1) I've integrated the deleted scene that was posted as chapter 6 into chapter 5. Yay, continuity!  
> 2) I'm only breaking the podfic into 5 parts, which don't all line up exactly with sealdog's chapter breaks. *shrug*

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_1.mp3)  


## Chapter

  * **Running time** : 01:04:59
  * **File size** : 60 MB (mp3)
  * **Download link** : [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_1.mp3)
  * **Alternate download link** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?q3571s4qwp4z3dj)



## Entire podfic

  * **Total running time** : 04:56:22
  * **File size** : 272 MB (mp3) | 88 MB (m4b) 
  * **Download links** : [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_\(mp3\).zip) | [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_podbook.m4b)
  * **Alternate download links** : [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?k4pmpwk3yu07gmm) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/?td9zdob47bh41oi)

  
---|---


	2. Part 2

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_2.mp3)  


## Chapter

  * **Running time** : 01:10:40
  * **File size** : 65 MB (mp3)
  * **Download link** : [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_2.mp3)
  * **Alternate download link** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?wjhinksju2x6ujq)

  
---|---


	3. Chapter 3

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_3.mp3)  


## Chapter

  * **Running time** : 01:03:20
  * **File size** : 58 MB (mp3)
  * **Download link** : [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_3.mp3)
  * **Alternate download link** : [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?mewjfa9zqi22ple)

  
---|---


	4. Chapter 4

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_4.mp3)  


## Chapter

  * **Running time** : 00:41:26
  * **File size** : 38 MB (mp3)
  * **Download link** : [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_4.mp3)
  * **Alternate download link** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?qz92i3e2o3t6hyx)

  
---|---


	5. Chapter 5

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_5.mp3)  


## Chapter

  * **Running time** : 00:55:56
  * **File size** : 52 MB (mp3)
  * **Download link** : [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Quid_Pro_Quo_5.mp3)
  * **Alternate download link** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?2cc6ws8huvtx2ca)

  
---|---


End file.
